The Big Day
by sweetiebrownie
Summary: What if Kate moved away only to run into Castle again?
1. Chapter 1

**My First full story FF hope you like it! Probably will update with a new chapter once a week. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1:

There was a lot most people didn't know about Kate Beckett. For one, she was rich. And not well off rich: filthy rich. But she hated it, thought the money was better off other places. That is why she lived in a one bedroom apartment instead of an actual house. It's why she had _only _five different cars which she kept stashed at her dad's house when she wasn't using then. You know, as opposed to the amount her sister owned. Sarah could personally open a car shop with her cars if she decided to and be stocked for at least a few months. Kate preferred anonymously donating to charities; the money was much more useful to them than it was for her. But if there was one thing Kate would spend money on it was her wedding. And that is why even if she was now living in France she was going to have her friends here in person to help her pick out the perfect dress. She had bought them first class tickets round-trip. She was not going to spare any expense. So when she went with her fiancé to the store to buy a dress everyone that she wanted to be there was there. Her dad, sister, and Lanie were there and they ALL had strong opinions on what they wanted to see her in. Dad wanted a ball gown, Sarah wanted an A-line, Lanie wanted something sexy, and her fiancé, well he just wanted to make sure her dad didn't pick the dress.

"So what do you think of this one?" Kate asked.

"No way girl!"

"Why not? I like this one."

"It makes your butt look big." Lanie said in a dead-panned tone.

"Okay then next dress!" she turned to the consultant, "Je pense que je veux essayer quelque chose de plus ... traditionnels mais toujours chic."

"Ce qui n'allait pas avec celui-ci?"

"Il fait mon cul gros yeux."

After trying on about 10 more dresses and still not finding anything that she liked Kate was about to give up hope but decided to try on one more dress. The next dress was strapless with a thick delicately beaded belt around the waist. The top was fitted perfectly and the bottom flowed effortlessly down her body.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked anxiously.

"That's your dress." It was the first thing Sarah had said about any of the dresses so far.

"Where's John? Think he'll like it?"

"He got a call said he had to take it, I'm sure he'll be right back." Kate walked over and sat in between her dad and Lanie waiting for her fiancé to back. After all if he didn't like the dress she wasn't going to get it anyway.

It had been a half an hour and he still wasn't back so Kate took out her phone to call him, and she got sent to voicemail after the first ring. So she got up once more to make sure she really liked the dress because if not this was a huge waste of time. She turned around to look at the back of the dress and in the process spotted the last person she expected to see in France trying on wedding dresses. She waved Kate over.

"Um… guys I'll be right back…" She scurried off over to the girl who was standing alone looking into the mirror.

"Alexis what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Point taken. But, I live in here now, what are you doing here?"

"Dad wanted me to get whatever dress I want, I heard this place had like every dress that existed so I asked if he would bring me… I mean I didn't think he would but here I am!"

"So you're engaged? To who?"

"His name's Grant and I mean I could talk about him for hours but you don't want to hear me gush. So who are you engaged to? And why haven't I heard about it until now?"

"Oh um his names John and I didn't really want to…" while Kate tried to finish her sentence she didn't know Castle had just stepped inside.

He had taken a picture of Alexis in her dress and tried to send it to his mother, but no service inside the store so he had to go outside, then call her up and ask her if she like it. He stepped back inside to find Alexis talking to another soon-to-be-bride who looked sort of familiar, but then again it was probably just his imagination.

"Alexis you look beautiful and so do…" But before he could finish his sentence Kate turned around to face him. By now Lanie had seen Castle and followed him wondering why on earth he was here. John had also finished his call and followed Sarah's directions on where Kate had gone.

"Kate… what are you doing here?" Castle managed to choke out the words.

"Buying a dress, I'm getting married to…"

"Katie! You look beautiful as always. Why did you have to wander off I didn't know if I was ever going to find you." John picked her up from behind to turn her around so she wasn't still looking in the mirror.

"John? What the hell?" It was Castle who spoke this time.

"Ricky, buddy, what's up?"

* * *

It felt like he had been punched in the gut. First he found out Kate was getting married and then to John. John of all people it had to be him. John had been out to get him since kindergarten, and no that was not an exaggeration. He had thrown a bottle of sand into his face so Rick had a hard time breathing for the next few days. In first grade he had destroyed his snowman, second grade he pulled a chair out from under him so when he sat down he fell on his butt and had to sit on ice the rest of the day. There was also the markers, basketball, slide, and glue incidents in elementary school. In middle school he had his lunch money stolen. But in high school John really crossed the line. When Rick had shown up at his date's house on prom night her dad had answered the door and said she already left. Thinking that maybe she just wanted to get there early with some friends or something he went the school only to see John with his tongue down her throat. But it didn't stop in high school. You see John went on to become a sleaze journalist going under pen names. Nobody else may have known it was John but he always somehow managed to let him know exactly who it was. His books were bashed, his life picked through with a fine tooth comb. Yes, Richard Castle had had enough of John and was glad when he stopped hearing from the guy…. until now. Now he hadn't stolen his lunch money, his markers, or his date. No that pissed him off. But now he was beyond pissed. Because this time it was Kate. When she had gotten the offer to go to France for a new job it had crushed him. The timing of the offer was a nightmare. Rick and Kate had just had their first _real_ date and the next day the offer was up. Normally Kate wouldn't have taken the job, the money wasn't an issue. But it was a higher ranking job that would help her career out a lot. Sure they had stayed in touch for a little while, but it just wasn't the same. The smug smile Castle saw on Johns face made him sure that somehow John knew that he was seeing Kate before. Well, half of his fans assumed it anyway so why wouldn't John. John hadn't stolen his girlfriend, he had stolen Kate. Kate, the woman he _loved_. God love? Well it was true, he did love Kate whether she had known it or not. To an extent he _still_ loved Kate not that he would ever admit it. And this time John had _**crossed**_ the line.

"Ricky, buddy, what's up?" He was snapped back to reality.

"Buddy? You seriously think we're friends? Cause if you do then someone really needs to get you to a hospital. Something has to be wrong with you."

"Nope I'm fine, why do you ask?" His grip around Kate tightened protectively as if to remind Rick that _he _won and there was nothing he could do about it.

At least some of Rick's more bizarre Nikki Heat research was finally going to come in handy. He looked at Kate and began to speak… in Italian.

" Che cosa sa nemmeno su questo ragazzo? Castle asked wanting to know how Kate could believe anything about him.

" So che lo amo ." she answered. That was all he needed to hear to know he heard enough.

"Okay then, Congratulations!" his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now don't you have a wedding dress to go buy?"

* * *

**Can't wait for the season premiere on Monday! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Okay then, Congratulations!" his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now don't you have a wedding dress to go buy?" Before Kate had a chance to say anything she was lifted up by her fiancé and carried back over to where her dad was still sitting with Sarah. John had another call he 'had to take' so she stood in front of the mirror alone staring at the dress.

"You still think that's the one?" Lanie asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure."

Lanie got up and walked over to Kate's side. "The dress or the guy?"

She gave the simplest answer she could. "Both."

* * *

Back in her hotel room Lanie Parish was wondering one thing. What the hell did Castle mean when he asked her what she really knew about John? Yah, she spoke Italian too. Not that anyone knew it but she took an online course in high school and it actually helped her quite a bit. And besides; it had looked good on her college application. But enough of that, Lanie thought she knew what Castle was hinting at so she decided to do a little snooping of her own.

"Hey can you do a background check on John Horton?"

"And why would you need that?" her boyfriend sounded skeptical.

"Because Kate's going to marry the guy and I want to make sure he's not a psycho. That a problem?"

"Not at all, I can probably sneak one in when the Captain isn't looking but that might… Hey!"

"Hello?" A voice that was undoubtedly the Captains spoke this time. "Who is this and why does bozo here have to sneak around to do something?"

"I don't think he has to sneak around to do anything, besides he would trip over a chair and cause a racket anyway." she reasoned.

"Lanie… may I ask what exactly you asked him to do?"

"Run a background check on Kate's fiancé, I don't know something doesn't seem right and Castle hates him more than he should." Come on, she had expected writer boy to be jealous if he ever found out, but he looked about ready to take the poor guys head off.

"One second I'll do that for you… and did you say Castle?"

"Yah, ran into him buying a dress… okay that came out weird, and Castle in a dress… not a pretty picture, although that would make awesome blackmail… but back to the point he was with Alexis buying her a wedding dress so Kate was talking to Alexis and well let's just say when writer boy and Mr. Creepy got back things were not pretty.

"Well I ran background check. He is a journalist for People, changed his name back in 02' and under John Roland he…" he swallowed in his throat "… three armed robbery charges, two assaults, and had charges dropped on criminal threatening."

"Sounds like he wasn't so perfect after all. Anything else?"

"He was also a suspect in a shooting at a nearby college a while back but was cleared for some reason."

"Which college?"

"NYU about 15 years back."

"Why does that sound so familiar?"


End file.
